Dig Racing Team
Dig Racing Team is a team from Ridge Racer Type 4 named after one of Namco's games: Dig Dug. Specializing in tuning Lizard, players will experience professional racers, and their tuning is somewhat inferior compared to other teams. The team is depicted to have problems, two of which being fund shortages and a business-oriented owner. History Dig Racing Team is one of the older teams in Ridge Racer universe, formed in the 1950s and becoming popular in 1957. In the 1980s, it experienced a change of ownership where a food company that was once served as DRT's parent company got acquired by an oil mining company. It enjoyed a considerable success despite loss of manager Donald Louis to rivals Micro Mouse Mappy in 1988, until sometime before 1999, it suffered fund shortages and had a business-oriented owner trying to cut costs, causing a slump in their performance. Manager The team's managed by Robert Chrisman, a 45 year-old American man. He's generally a nice person, but the team's trouble did slightly embitter him, such as a business-oriented owner that caused one of his colleagues to leave the team and plans of replacing the player with a famous driver because the owner thinks that the player didn't generate enough publicity for the team, putting Chrisman at odds with the owner, and the aforementioned budget problems. Over the course of the season, he didn't want the player to be involved in the team's slump. Post-R4 At the end of the season, the owner offered Chrisman another chance to manage the team with better salary. However, he rejected the offer and decided to retire from the racing scene. In the post-race epilogue, it's revealed that he returned home to his wife and children. Dig Racing Team later returned in Ridge Racer 64, using a facelifted Age Dirigeant. In Ridge Racer 7, it is revealed in Ridge State News that Chrisman opened up a kart racing school, intended for kindergarten and elementary school children looking to be future Ridge Racers, and that Dig Racing Team is now known as Dig Dug, a bodykit manufacturer. Trivia *His English was good, even when he's talking, since he is American. *He was mentioned in Ridge State News that he made a kart racing school. *The fate of the team is similar to the Williams F1 team, as Williams was also a victorious team that suffered slump multiple times in 90s and 2000s. *If the player scored two consecutive wins at the Final Heat, Robert will compare the player to Giuliano Gilbert, a former racing driver who passed away well before the events of the game. *In CGI renderings, a scale model, and Ridge Racer 64, the team is shown to use Age Solo cars. However, if the player chooses another team and does not choose Lizard as their manufacturer, the team will use Lizard cars instead. **The opposite occurs with Micro Mouse Mappy, where in artwork they are shown with Lizard cars, but has Age Solo as their official manufacturer. **Because of Lizard's involvement with the Dig Racing Team, during their slump, this might have caused a financial downward spiral that doomed the entire Lizard company. Category:Parts Manufacturers